extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complicated Trip
Chapter One Not long ago Nui and Jvaa departed from the rest of there team. They had been ordered by Master Toa to go do something and they followed that order by heading northeast towards a section of abandened buildings near Artakha's coastline. They thought that they could just simply look around and regroup with there other team members later. At least they were "doing something" just as Jvaa had recalled while leaning inside an abandened small building to have a look. "I have a bad feeling about this place." Nui admitted. "Just relax, there isn't anything or anyone here we can't handle." Jvaa replied with asureness. "Maybe we should go somewhere else." "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark." Jvaa mocked. "I'm not it's just that-" Before Nui could finish what he was saying Jvaa spotted something glimmering from a doorway inside a building. Jvaa began walking toward the shining sight. He stopped in the doorway of the building to have a good look of the place. The building was made out of stone and was square with no floor. There was a doorway and two windows on the left and right side carved in the building and a wooden table pressed against the right wall of the building with old items. One item on the table was a green crystal mask that reflected the light that shown on it. Jvaa walked toward the table and picked up the mask. After carefully examing the mask he realized it was in the shape of Hau and that it was hollow filled with a strange gas-like substance. While Jvaa looked at the crystal mask Nui was standing outside slowing walking until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Nui stopped to look and saw two red menacing eyes floating within shadows created by two buildings. As Nui focused on this sight the eyes disappeared. Knowing what this sight was Nui carefully walked away. "Jvaa! We're not alone! There's Rahkshi!" Nui cried. With Jvaa's attention fixed on the mask griped in his hands he faintly heard Nui. Unable to completely understand what Nui said Jvaa is unaware of the monsters that lurk in the shadows of the area and the danger he is in. While danger emerges Jvaa feels some kind of connection with the mask infront of him. As if it speaks to him. Jvaa starts to lay the crystal Hau until he starts hearing a crackling sound. The Toa searched for the sound until he sees blue cracks forming along the wall on his left. Just as fast the cracks formed the wall burts apart with dust concealing the other side. Jvaa throws his arms in front of his face loosing the mask to protect himself. The dust clears revealing three dreaded Rahkshi. While Jvaa reaches for his arms three staffs cut him off. Jvaa slowly turns around and places his hands in the air by his head. "Uh-h, I surrender." Jvaa nervously says as he glances at the three Rahkshi. While rushing toward Jvaa, Nui notices Rahkshi swiftly moving about. Running fast Nui skidds by the building and sees the three Rahkshi that enclose Jvaa. The Light Toa takes a step forward charging his blade about to blast all three of the Rahkshi through the entrance until one Rahkshi deciedes to jump off the building and block the doorway. Two other Rahkshi follow jumping off the building. Nui aims his blade for the newly arived Rahkshi until he hears the hisses of Rahkshi surrounding him. Fear starts to affect Nui from acting. Nui slowly looks around and sees the countless Rahkshi surround him. Chapter Two To be continued... Category:Mazeka369